The present invention relates generally to systems for distributing music over a network, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system for distributing music via the Internet.
With the development of the Internet there have been a number of proposals for the distribution of music content. The ease of copying of music with modern digital technology, combined with consumer demand has led to a number of music distribution schemes which involve substantial unauthorized copying of music content. See for example the controversial Napster system described in A & M Records, Inc. v. Napster, Inc. (9th Cir., Apr. 3, 2001 opinion). Other “peer to peer” systems have evolved whereby consumers swap or share recorded music, again leading to a substantial amount of unauthorized copying.
The music industry, and mainly the major record labels who own most of the music content, have been engaged in an effort to develop a more satisfactory system for distribution of digital music, as is represented by the efforts known as the Secure Digital Music Initiative which is described at www.sdmi.org.
The failure to date of these various efforts to develop a commercially viable Internet-based music distribution system which is both satisfactory to consumers and protects the rights of copyright owners in the music is shown by the absence of any such system in today's marketplace.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for an improved system for distribution of music over the Internet, and particularly for one which provides the technical means to protect the legal rights of music owners, while at the same time providing consumers with the desired content in an efficient and economical manner.